Enchantress
by WrekkHavoc789
Summary: Post Skyfall. The summary is inside because I couldn't fit it in the tiny little box they give us. But It's AU and the parings are mostly Bonnie/Q with some Bond/Bonnie.


**Enchantress**

** Hey everybody I'm back with a new story. My first crossover ever so please be patient with me if there are a few holes but I'll be as accurate as I can to each storyline. Remember I don't own anything.**

**So here's the full summary:**

** Cliff Bennett is the head of the Central Intelligence Agency, his unexplained absence from Mystic Falls is not questioned by his unknowing daughter, for she has a secret of her own. But when her life is threatened he will stop at nothing to protect her. This includes sending her across an ocean to be protected by a long forgotten friend. Being ripped away from her life in Mystic Falls, Bonnie enters a new world far more dangerous than she ever imagined. Will she be able to escape the horrors of Mystic Falls or will she be introduced to an entirely new but infinitely more evil being?**

**Preface**

Washington D.C

The rain pitter-pattered subtly against the smooth bay window of Cliff Bennett's office. The droplets were invisible compared to the opaque sky that loomed outside the safety of the building. The middle aged man slumped over his desk and typed lazily on his computer's keyboard as he scanned over the reports of past missions. Cliff wasn't nostalgic for field work but sometimes it beat being the stuffy old boss that everyone was afraid to piss off.

When he was young, Cliff was the best field agent the Agency had ever seen. He could defuse a bomb in under a minute, take out thirty men with a single hand gun, and still drink his weight in alcohol at the end of the day. But that was before he met Abigail Wilson.

The first time he ever saw Abby, he immediately knew that she was the one for him. His colleagues all laughed at him, saying that he-the wild stallion-was finally corralled. He didn't mind though, he planned on marrying her…and that's just what he did.

But he never got the fairy tale ending he was hoping for.

It wasn't until they were married that both Abby and Cliff revealed to each other the secrets they had been keeping their entire lives. He wasn't deterred when he found out his wife was a witch; he was a Bennett after all, his family name had generations of witchcraft behind it. He didn't practice himself and never wanted to; magic drove his mother insane, after all. But he was willing to make an exception in Abby's case.

Abby on the other hand was absolutely horrified when she found out what he did for a living. She refused to start a family with him unless he quit espionage forever.

So he had no choice but to leave the Agency, he was able to get a new job as an insurance broker (a ruse he still kept up today) so he could start his new life with Abby. They settled down together in their home town of Mystic Falls and began a family.

But when Bonnie was born everything went south.

Don't be mistaken, Cliff loves his daughter more than anything in the universe and would do anything for her…except defend her against vampires.

The vampire's name was Mikael and he was the strongest most terrifying thing Cliff had ever encountered in his life. He was after Bonnie and their friend's-Miranda and Grayson Gilberts'- daughter Elena. None of his training prepared Cliff for battling against vampires. Mikael knocked him unconscious in a blink of an eye. He would have died if it wasn't for Abby who placed a desiccation spell on Mikael, immobilizing him. They chained him up and placed him in a tomb far outside of Mystic Falls. In doing this Abby had lost all her powers forever.

The week after she lost her powers Abby took off, leaving him alone with their infant daughter.

Since then his life had spiralled downwards. He may have gotten a job back at the Agency, taking his old boss' spot when he retired. But his life was still seemingly empty without Abby. He thought about tracking her down over the years-it would be easy, just a push of a button-but he didn't want to go through that heat break again. He decided to throw himself into his work. He barely ever saw Bonnie, leaving her to be raised by his deranged mother. He refused to ever let Bonnie know about the supernatural or espionage worlds. He wanted her to live a long normal life far away from the evils of the world. He couldn't lose her the same ways her lost his wife and mother. So he kept his true self hidden away from her.

That's why Cliff stayed in his office, late into the night, going over files he has already seen a million times. But tonight was not for him to be alone.

As he surfed through his files, a pop-up appeared on his screen. Cliff frowned in confusion; the C.I.A had the most secure system in the world, it was impossible for them to be spammed!

Going against his better judgement, Cliff opened the pop-up.

At first the box dark, nothing but a black screen; was this some kind of joke? But then a webcam came on and he saw…himself? It was a video of him from outside at that very moment! The screen went blank again; before letters were typed in blood red sprawled across the screen. It read: WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE MR. BENNETT. DON'T TRY AND RUN, WE WILL FIND YOU WHEREEVER YOU GO. And then it went blank for the last time.

Cliff's eyes widen in shock. Before he could register what was going on his instincts kicked in (whether they were spy or witch he did not know). He ducked just in time to hear his windows shatter behind him. He watched the bullets go right through his computer, where his head was a few seconds ago.

Despite his age cliff could still move quickly, he opened the left side drawer of his desk and pulled out a hand gun. He then began to fire back at the enemies he could not see through the abyss night.

Then alarms went off and the security of the C.I.A came alive. The sound of guns being fired rang through the night as the spot lights came on, illuminating the dark sky. A pure black helicopter was revealed from its camouflage of black velvet. The roaring of machine guns were being fired came from either side of it. Cliff could just see the silver streaks of bullets sailing through the air mixing with the rain that was no longer gentle but coming down in buckets.

Cliff stood in awe of the scene that was playing in front of him, no bullets touched him for they were aimed at the rest of the glass building. He felt the wind and rain pelt against him but he did not pay any mind to it for he was too focused on his assailant. Although the attack was flawless, the helicopter began to retreat for no apparent reason. As it turned, Cliff got a glance of a symbol spray painted across its side. A pentagram, glossed in silver shone brightly against the strobe lights, a golden "S" with a crimson slash through it sat mockingly in the middle of the pentagram.

The symbol burned into his mind as copter flew out of sight. He drowned out the sound of the sirens blaring as agency vehicles were coming to inspect the damage.

Cliff didn't care about any of this, the only thought that floated through his mind was: _My cover has been blown, I have to get Bonnie out of the country. _

** Well that's the end of the Preface. I know there was no Bonnie or Bond or Q yet but be patient they are coming up. **

**Don't forget to R&R**


End file.
